


A Mother's Love

by DulciusExAsperis



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-08
Updated: 2017-07-08
Packaged: 2018-11-29 14:46:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11443065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DulciusExAsperis/pseuds/DulciusExAsperis
Summary: Tensions rise between Henry and his mother as he grows older and has to leave for school, and their relationship morphs into something else entirely.  WARNING: Consensual adult incest. If you're not into it, don't read it.





	A Mother's Love

"Mom?" Henry asked, standing in the doorway of his mother's bedroom.

She was sitting on the bed, facing the window, crying with her head in her hands. Her head jerked up when she heard her son from behind her.

"Henry!" she cried, immediately wiping her eyes to try to hide her obvious display of emotion. "What are you doing here? You're supposed to be packing."

He was finally going away to college. Finally leaving the nest. Tomorrow was the big day. And Regina had never felt anything so painful in her life. Not even the death of her first love.  _He's going to forget all about me. He's going to-_

"What's the matter?"

"N-Nothing. Now, run along and go pack. And tell Emma not to break anything!"

But he shook his head and advanced on her, rounding the bed and sitting beside her. When his arm wrapped around her shoulders, she felt her muscles tense.

"Henry…"

"Mom. Tell me what's wrong. Is it something with Robin?"

"No, Henry. I'm… I'm fine. I just…"

"You've been crying," he said, reaching up to wipe her eyes.

Her heart began to shatter when she saw the tenderness in his eyes.

"I'm just going to miss you so much," Regina finally blurted out, throwing her arms around her son and squeezing him in a tight embrace.

"Aww, Mom. I'm gonna miss you too."

"No, you're not," she told him, letting out a light, bitter laugh. "You're going to party and have fun and fall in love and move on with your life."

"That's ridiculous. Why would you say that?"

"Because that's what young men do when they go away to college, Henry. You're no different."

"You don't think I'm different than every other guy…?"

He sounded hurt, wounded even, and we she heard the pain in his voice, Regina immediately regretted her words.

"No, Henry… I… I didn't mean it like that. I just meant… It's normal. They're normal experiences for a young man to have. I'm just going to miss you. Miss our movie nights and dinners together. Miss helping you with your homework."

"You can still help me with my homework. We're gonna Skype every weekend and you're gonna make sure I study for my tests and everything."

"You're going to be going out on the weekends with your friends."

"I don't have any friends."

"Henry," she sighed, hanging her head once again. "You will."

"Mom…"

"Yes, Henry."

"I love you."

This made her lift her gaze, and when she met his and saw the sincerity in his eyes, she couldn't help but smile.

"I love you too, darling."

"Mom?"

Once again, her son's voice called out to her. This time, she was nearly asleep, but crying once again. Both shocked by his sudden presence and embarrassed by her own tears, she shot up in bed and pulled the covers tighter around herself, then wiped her eyes quickly.

"Henry. You need to sleep. You have to leave early tomorrow for school."

"I don't want to go."

"What…?"

"I said, 'I don't want to go.'"

"Henry, you've always wanted to go to college. This is your dream. Why are you saying that?"

"Because I'm going to miss you."

"Oh, Henry… Come here."

When he got close to the bed, Regina saw the tears in his eyes, and her heart shattered even more. She swore she could feel the shards falling off inside her chest, burning her insides.

"Can I lay down?" he asked, his voice cracking as a few tears slipped down his cheeks.

"I… Of course you can…"

But he hadn't laid down in her bed since he was much, much younger, and the request surprised her. When he did lie down beside her, she was also surprised to find him rolling over and curling into her side, his strong, muscular arm draped over her waist.

"Mom," he whispered.

"It's alright, Henry. You're… You're gonna do great. And we'll video chat whenever you want, and I'll come get you for the weekend if you ever want to come home. You're going to make tons of friends, and you're going to love it there."

"What if I don't? Can I come home?"

"Henry, no. This is your dream, and you need to follow through with it, or you'll regret it forever."

"I don't want to leave you."

"Henry…"

"I'm sorry about the way I treated you when I was younger. I should have trusted you. I should have-"

"Henry. Baby boy…"

 _Baby boy._ Henry replayed the words in his head a few times. She hadn't called him that in ages. But he supposed he'd always be his mother's baby boy. It was just strange to hear her say it, and so tenderly. But it was also sort of a relief. It relaxed him and put him at ease. Once again, he surprised her, as his head fell to her chest and rested there. He listened to her heartbeat to calm himself, and hesitantly, she wrapped an arm around him in return and gave his torso a gentle squeeze.

"I love you, Mom," he sighed.

"I know, darling. I love you too. And I'll always be right here for you, whenever you need me. Do you understand?"

"Yes, ma'am."

There was a long, quiet pause, during which Regina was tempted to ask him if he intended to spend the night in her bed, but it became clear that he did when she heard him snoring softly. He was already in a pair of basketball shorts and a T-shirt, his usual bedtime attire. Feeling his chest rise and fall against hers, she shifted awkwardly beneath the weight. When he nuzzled his head against her breast, she felt her heart melting, and she couldn't stop the impulse that drove her to thread her fingers through his soft locks of brown hair.

He whimpered softly when she touched him and stirred awake.

"Mom?" he mumbled.

"What is it, Henry?"

"Your… Your nightgown is really soft."

Regina blinked a few times, confused by the comment. Was that really an appropriate thing to say to his mother? She wasn't certain. Surely, he meant it at face value. Surely, he was just-

But his hand flattened against her abdomen and his thumb rubbed over the silk material a few times before she heard him sigh softly. It didn't take him long to fall back asleep, and by the time he did, her stomach was in knots from the tingling sensation that he'd spread through her belly.

It took her a while to follow him to dreamland, but when she finally made it there, her thoughts turned to her son. Her dream quickly became a nightmare when her worried imagination showed her a scene where Henry angrily disowned her, storming out of the house with the rest of his things and slamming the front door of the mansion shut for the last time. She squirmed in her sleep. Feeling her move against him, he instinctively wrapped his arm around her more tightly in his sleep, which surprisingly eased her panic without waking her. Again, he nuzzled at her breast. Still, she didn't wake until his fingers began to stroke the fabric of her nightgown, trailing over her abdomen again.

When her eyes shot open, shocked by the sensation that was once again spreading through her body, she felt her heart stop. The moment quickly became more intense when he mumbled something inaudible in his sleep and slid his thigh over hers.

Regina froze.

"Henry," she whispered.

Gently, she put her hand on his hip and tried to push him away slightly, but the weight of his limp body covering half of hers was too much for her to move on her own.

"Henry," she said again.

This time, he moaned softly and, to Regina's horror, wiggled closer.

"Mmmom," he muttered breathily.

This time, when his hand moved, it carefully gripped her hip. But when Regina tried to shift her weight away again, unsure of what else she could do without waking him, she felt something else.

Through the soft, thin fabric of his shorts, Henry was getting hard against her thigh.

Again, she tried to push him away with her palm flat against his hip, but he woke up and sucked in a startled breath.

"M-Mom, I…" he started, jerking away from her, removing his warm hand from her abs. "I'm s-sorry… I'm going. I'm going. I'm s-sorry."

But when he moved to sit up, Regina grabbed his wrist and assured him, "Henry. It's okay. You were just dreaming. It's okay."

"N-No, I…"

"Henry, it's okay. Lots of guys get… well… you know... when they're asleep. Lots of guys have those dreams."

"I was… I was dreaming about you…"

Her eyes went impossibly wide as she stared at her son.

"You what?" she finally managed, her mouth going dry.

"I'm sorry. I'm going."

"Henry."

"What?"

"It's… It was just a dream. It's okay. You don't have to be embarrassed. But… Maybe you shouldn't have slept in my bed…"

Henry shifted, but the friction of the covers rubbing against his covered member only made things worse. It was aching, and as his eyes fell to the swell of her breasts, nearly bursting from her perfectly-fitting nightgown, he knew he was done for. He had to leave. Had to go slam his head against a wall somewhere and beat whatever sick fantasies he was having out of his mind.

"It's okay," she repeated, seeing the panic on his face.

But she wasn't sure, and she certainly didn't sound confident. What didn't help was the fact that when her eyes fell and she tried to tear her gaze away from his sweat-covered face, she noticed the tent that had formed in the covers above his lap. Swallowing hard, she looked away again.

"M-Mom, I'm s-sorry…"

He needed to leave. He needed to get up. She'd let him go. He could go. But his body was frozen, except for the aching pulse of his hardened cock, which was nearly exploding with want.

"Don't be, Henry. I told you. It's fine."

"I'm gonna go."

Finally, he managed to tear himself out from under the covers and rush out of the room, loudly shoving the door shut behind him.

 _Fuck. Fuck._ _ **Fuck.**_ He was panting, and his heart was slamming in the cage of his chest like a metal bell swinging in a bell tower. Not knowing what else to do to calm himself, he made his way to the bathroom down the hall and turned the water on. When the cold stream cascaded over him, he felt a small wave of relief, and he squeezed his eyes shut, trying to force the image of his mother's full, covered breasts out of his mind. This, of course, didn't work, and the heat curling in his gut returned quickly.  _No. No. No._ But he couldn't stop himself from reaching out with a shaking hand to turn up the heat of the water.

As soon as it warmed up, he felt a rush burst through him, and it shot all the way down his body, until it reached the tip of his aching cock.

"Oh,  _shit,_ " he groaned, dropping his hand to his length and stroking once.

 _Make it stop_ , he pleaded silently, tears filling his eyes. But the sight of his mother's body covered in tightly fitting silk burned behind his eyes, and it urged him on, beyond the point of his control.

"Ughhh," he groaned, turning to face the shower wall and bracing himself with his arm as his free hand clenched into a fist and his other jerked harder, desperate for relief.

Unable to silence himself, his groans echoed through the room. Unfortunately for him, the sound of the water splashing on the shower floor was not enough to drown out the volume of the noise, and his mother could hear the desperate sounds as he pleased himself.

"Oh, God," she groaned, squeezing her own eyes shut and trying hard to ignore the noises of pleasure coming from him.

_He's my son. He's my son._

But her core was aching, and the heat that coiled in her belly was too hot to fight.

 _Just a little bit. It'll make it stop,_ she told herself, feeling shame grip her like a vice as her touch trailed down her own stomach, mimicking the movements he'd made as he was falling asleep. She teased herself lightly with her fingertips, but the sensation of her own movements lightly electrifying her whole body as the feeling spread outward from her core, making her toes curl.  _Don't. Don't!_ But her silent pleas were not enough to stop herself from carefully pulling her nightgown up to her hips, exposing her panties.  _Regina, don't._

It didn't take long for Henry's arousal to explode in his hand, quickly washed away by the flowing water, but his fingers still felt slick from the fluid that had burst into it. He couldn't stop the cry that escaped him as his orgasm burst through him, and as soon as it passed his lips, he prayed harder than he ever had that his mother couldn't hear him. He'd masturbated before, plenty of times, but it had never been as painful, or as intense. Then again, he'd never pictured his own mother naked before, which was the image his mind was stuck on. After his body came down from its high, he finally softened as his head fell against the wall, harder than he'd intended. It hurt, and it momentarily distracted him from the shock of pleasure that had just gripped him.

As hard as Regina tried to fight the shameful desire to relieve the pressure building in her core, she failed when she heard her son's loud cry of pleasure.

"Oh, shit," she whimpered softly, sliding her hand down her body and into her panties.

She was desperate for release, but for some reason, as she thought of how gentle Henry's touch had been, her fingertips did a teasing dance over her clit, rather than fully stimulating her. To her surprise, this was more intense than she was used to. Normally, on the nights Henry was with his birth mother and she had the house to herself, when she decided to touch herself – which was nearly every time she was alone – she was rough. She used toys to make the feeling more extreme, finding that an orgasm from her own fingers alone was not strong enough to satisfy her, but this time… this time, she was burning so hot that it almost felt like she could come right then and there.

But as much as she hated it, her body needed it to last. She wanted to make the feeling stop, to make the overwhelming shock of arousal stop, to make the ghost of her son's tender touch go away, but none of that happened, and she was left to relieve herself of the pressure.  _Oh, fuck. Fuck,_ she was thinking, becoming breathless from her own fingertips. They continued to trace soft, teasing circles around her clit, until she thought she might scream. In fact, this threat was so real that she had to use her free hand to cover her mouth. The last thing she needed was for her son to hear her masturbating as she thought about the feeling of his body pressed against hers, and the feeling of his erection pressed firmly against her thigh.

She was interrupted at the edge of her orgasm by the sound of her son's voice, coming from right outside the door.

"Mom?" he asked, his voice coming out weak and small. "Can I… I know I… I'm really sorry… But I… I'm going to miss you so much… And I don't want to sleep without you tonight. Please forgive me. I'm sorry. I just… Please let me be near you. I promise I won't… I promise it won't happen again."

 _Oh, my God. Oh, my God,_ Regina was thinking, her heart stopping in her chest as she felt panic grip her. Her fingers were still soaked with her own fluids. What was she supposed to do?

"Mom?" Henry said, a little louder. "Are you awake?"

Oh, she was awake alright. More awake than she had been in a long, long time. More electrified than she ever had been.

"Oh, my God," she breathed, as quietly as possible.

Guilt and disgust shot through her as she squeezed her eyes closed again and she tried to shut out the explicit thoughts of her son's now chiseled body. She hadn't realized just how much his form had filled out until the weight of his body was pressed against her.

These thoughts almost made her forget that he was there, standing outside her door, until he whined, "Mom, please. I'm sorry. Please don't hate me."

"Oh, God, Henry," Regina whispered, much softer than he could possibly hear. "Just go back to bed."

She prayed hard that he'd turn and go, assuming she was asleep. To her relief, a solid two minutes passed in silence, and she assumed he'd finally given up and walked away quietly, returning to his room. She felt bad for wordlessly rejecting him, but it wasn't like she could let him back in with fire burning in her belly and discharge dripping from her fingers.

"Oh, fuck," she sighed, when she realized that her efforts to push the thoughts from her mind were failing miserably. "Just a little more and it'll be over…"

So she tugged her panties down gently and kicked them off, allowing her easier access to her sex. Again, she teased herself, but at the same time, she felt a knot in her throat as hot tears of humiliation filled her eyes.

 _I'm going to Hell,_ she told herself, but still couldn't stop, no matter how torn and completely disgusted she was.

To her horror, just as she returned to the edge of her orgasm, her bedroom door creaked open, and Henry appeared in the doorway, illuminated by the soft splash of moonlight pouring in through the open window. She jerked her hand out from between her legs, but it was too late. He'd already seen.

"Mom," he breathed, freezing in his tracks. "I…"

"Henry," she blurted quickly. "It's not what you-"

"Mom."

Regina was even more horrified when he slowly advanced toward the bed and stepped closer to her. Instinctively, she responded by pulling the covers tighter around her chest, covering her bust and the cleavage that had been so readily (but unintentionally) exposed to her son earlier that night.

"Henry. You need to leave."

"Mom… Please. I just want to lay down with you."

"Henry. I mean it. You need to go back to bed."

"I wasn't in bed."

"Henry!"

"I was in the shower."

"I…"

 _I know,_ she almost said, but managed to swallow the words. She didn't want him to know that she'd heard him, and she certainly didn't want him to know that that was what had pushed her past her ability to control herself and what had drove her to reach for release.

"Mom, please. I don't care. It's okay. Everyone does it. Please… Just let me lay down with you. I'm… I'm gonna miss you so much."

Just as she opened her mouth to say,  _I can't,_ she saw the tears in his eyes and was rendered speechless.

"Okay, but… but I…"

"I won't touch you. I promise. I'm sorry."

"Henry… It's okay… I just…"

"Mom. Please."

"Lay down."

Slowly, he slipped under the covers, and as he did, Regina tried her best to be subtle about wiping her hand on the sheets. He noticed though, and watched as her cheeks grew even redder with embarrassment. As he laid down carefully, this time making sure to stay near the edge of the bed and refrain from touching his mother in any way, his heart raced. He'd thought he could push the thoughts away, that his previous release would be enough to calm him and subdue his cravings, but when his mother shifted in the bed and wiggled back down, starting to settle with her head on the pillow, the covers slipped down, once again revealing the swell of her breasts, he felt a familiar heat filling him.

They both went silent, and after a while, Regina whispered, "G-Goodnight, Henry."

"I'm gonna miss you, Mom," he told her, swallowing hard.

Despite the ache in his rapidly twisting stomach, his deepest longing was to spend as much time with his mother as possible, and to be as close to her as he could before he had to go away to college, half-way across the country the next day. He was willing to fight his embarrassment and his longing in order to stay with her, and he forced himself not to look at her, even though he was dying to look over at her and see the peaceful look on her face as she started to fall asleep.

But she wasn't falling asleep. Her heart was pounding heavily in her chest as she tried to push away the thoughts of his firm, well-built body against hers.

Finally, she replied, "I'm going to miss you too, darling. But I'll be right here, and I know you'll be far away, but you can come home to visit whenever you want. You can call me whenever you want. Whatever you need, I'll be right here for you."

"Mom?"

"Yes, honey."

"I… I love you."

He told her often, almost every day, but somehow, this time was different. His voice was strained, and he sounded like he was going to cry, which terrified Regina. She hadn't seen him cry since before he was in high school.

"I love you too, sweetheart. Tell me what's wrong."

"I… I…"

"What's the matter, angel?"

When he was silent, she reached out, without thinking, and stroked his face, making him shiver. She was surprised to find how hot his cheek was, and when she looked at him, she could tell, even in the dim light, that he was red.

"Henry."

"I'm sorry. Please don't hate me."

"I could  _never_ hate you, Henry. Never. Don't ever think that. I will never hate you, no matter what. Do you understand me?"

He hesitated.

"Do you understand?" she repeated, this time more sternly.

"Y-Yes, ma'am."

"Good. Now, go to sleep, honey. You have to be up early tomorrow, and I don't want you to be tired."

"Okay…"

He finally went quiet, and eventually, Regina was calmed by the sound of his quiet breathing. She tried to look away. She tried. But she couldn't stop staring, watching his lips part as he inhaled and exhaled slowly.

"I love you, Henry," she whispered, when she was sure that he was fully asleep.

She was shocked when he whispered back, "I love you, Mom."

Her heart seized as she watched his chest rise and fall. Suddenly, she was more than grateful that, unlike most men, he always slept with a shirt on. Even through the perfectly fitted white T-shirt, though, she could see the curves of his muscles. How could she not have noticed how strong he'd gotten? How  _big_ he'd gotten, over the years? She assumed it had happened when he started playing sports in high school. He'd started eating more – like every teenage boy – and had experienced quite the growth spurt. He was also quite a bit taller than her now. Still, she'd never noticed his muscles before. Now that he was lying in bed with her, they were impossible to ignore.

When he mumbled, "Mom," sounding a little distressed, she blushed and stroked his cheek again.

"It's okay, Henry. I'm here."

She knew he was sleeping, but he calmed down after that, his breathing returning to normal.

After watching him for a while, her eyes grew heavy, and at last, she was able to slip into a light sleep. Before she could fall deeper into it, though, she was stirred by the sound of him mumbling something inaudible.

"Nnng," he muttered softly. "Mom."

Another wave of terror shot through her as she watched his hand slid flat over his own abs. Her breath caught in her chest when it stopped at the waistband of his shorts.

 _Oh, God,_ she prayed.  _Please don't._

But of course, he did.

"Nnng."

The noise was so soft that she almost didn't hear it, and as soon as she did, she quickly wished she hadn't. It wasn't helpful that his breathing had become heavier. When his hand slid down and rubbed himself through the thin fabric of his shorts, Regina's breath hitched again.

"Henry, don't," she begged softly, but he clearly didn't hear her as she watched his hand move under the covers.

To her horror, she saw his back arch slightly as she continued to pray silently for him to stop.

"Henry," she said, a little louder, carefully sitting up slightly and putting her hand on his shoulder.

Still, he didn't wake. She wanted to shake him awake. She really did. But her hand was frozen as her eyes remained on the bulge in the covers where his hand was continuing to move. Now, he was squeezing gently, instead of rubbing his hand flat over his erection.

"Nnng."

Opening her mouth to say his name again, she found the word caught in her throat.

When his hips lifted subtly – though the movement was quite obvious to her, since she was staring – she reached out, involuntarily, and carefully pulled the covers back.  _Oh, my God. What am I doing?_ she scolded herself, but she couldn't stop. As she watched his hand flex and grip the bulge of his cock through his shorts, Regina felt the arousal in her gut spread to her core and spill between her legs.  _Oh, my fucking God. I'm not wearing-_

She hadn't had time to redress. At least she'd pulled the nightgown back down to cover herself. But that meant that the wetness was slick on her thighs, and the heat of it sent electricity through the coiled longing in her belly.

Regina's thoughts were quickly cut off when she saw his hand slip beneath his shorts. She could tell it was beneath his boxers too by the way he let out a soft groan as his fingers wrapped around his length. She squeezed her thighs together instinctively and immediately felt the heat spread to her cheeks, which she was sure were bright red.

It was only when he moaned, "Mom," that she finally snapped out of her trance.

"Henry," she said firmly, pushing her palm against his shoulder.

Finally, he woke up and cried, "Mom!" as his eyes shot open, as soon as he realized that his hand was in his shorts.

Jerking out from under the fabric he stared in horror, unable to tear his eyes away from his mother's. She looked just as horrified, and as he saw this, the pit in his swirled into an unending black hole.

"Oh, fuck!" he cried, scooting away from her and nearly falling out of the bed.

Regina found herself unable to speak, and when she remained silent and only bit her lip in response, Henry raised an eyebrow at the reaction. She wasn't freaking out? Was she in shock? Of course she was. He was jerking off in his sleep, right fucking next to her in bed. Of course she was in shock. Of course she was horrified. As if feeling his hard-on wasn't enough, now she'd seen him touching himself! But why were the covers pulled back…?

"Mom?" he asked, his voice meek, betraying his terror. "Please, don't hate me. I didn't know what I was-"

"It's… It's okay, Henry," she told him. This time, it was a lie, but she continued anyway, saying, "Everyone does it, right?"

"Not in bed with their mom!" he shouted, hot tears of shame welling and streaming from his eyes.

"Don't cry, Henry," his mother said quickly, reaching out to wipe away the tears with his thumbs. "You don't have to be embarrassed." There was a pause before she added, "But I think you should sleep in your bed. Okay?"

"But, I…"

But it wasn't like he could protest. Not after that appalling performance. Not after that. She  _was_ going to hate him. She was just trying to make him feel better. At least he'd be gone tomorrow, and he could pretend it never happened. He'd never speak of it again. He'd file it away in the mental cabinet of "can't believe that fucking happened" and move on. But he'd caught her masturbating… And now she'd seen him doing the same. The difference was that he was laying next to her when she caught him doing it.

"Okay," he finally agreed. "I'm so sorry, Mom."

"Henry. It's alright. I'll see you in the morning, okay?"

He nodded weakly and lowered his head, but when she saw him continuing to cry, she grabbed his wrist and stopped him from swinging his legs out from under the covers.

"Henry."

Something about the way she said his name, so sweetly, made him shiver. Something about the grip she held on his wrist made his heart sputter.

"I could never hate you," Regina told him again. "I promise."

He didn't want to go. He was embarrassed – more embarrassed than he'd ever been – but knowing he was leaving her the next day was shattering his heart. She was his mom. She'd raised him from a baby. She'd always been there for him. She understood him better than anyone. She was everything to him, and letting her go would be the hardest thing he'd ever had to do.

He was too attached. He knew that. Now, it was even worse. Now, he was jerking off thinking about her body. Thinking about her breasts. Thinking about her naked. His  _mother._ He was sick. Disgusting. Repulsive. What was wrong with him? But she'd been touching herself when he'd gone back into her room. Right after she'd realized he was hard in bed with her. Surely, that was… That had to be…

No. He wouldn't think that. He wouldn't let himself go there. He was sick. He shouldn't even be thinking about that. He should leave tomorrow and forget about it. Try to wipe it from his memory. And that was what he was going to do.

"Okay," he said, finally pulling away and standing up.

When he left the room, Regina sighed and fell back against the pillows, shutting her eyes.

As she tried hard – and failed – to fall back asleep, she couldn't help but wonder what he was doing. If he was sleeping. If he was…

"I'm going to miss you so much, Henry," Regina told her son, gripping him in a tight embrace as they said their final goodbyes.

Both of his mothers agreed to bring him to the airport together, and Emma had already gotten her chance to say goodbye. He'd seemed okay. He didn't hesitate.

But now, his voice was cracking, and he was choking up as he replied, "I love you, Mom."

"I'll see you soon."

"Y-Yeah."

She didn't see him start to cry as he boarded the plane.

It was two months before Regina saw her son again. Thanksgiving break. They had their meal together at Regina's with Emma and Emma's parents, but Henry stayed at his adoptive mother's house after the rest of his family left.

"I shouldn't have let you have wine," Regina chuckled, watching her son sway slightly as he stood up from the table. "You okay?"

"Uh-huh," he giggled. "I like wine."

"This better be the first time you've had it!"

"Uh… Sure."

"Henry! Have you been drinking?"

"Well… I mean… I went to a few parties…"

His mother frowned and sat down in a chair at the table, saying, "Sit down."

"What?" he sighed, sitting back down.

"I don't want you drinking when I'm not there to take care of you."

"Mom! I don't need anyone to take care of me. Besides, girls like it."

The woman's eyes went wide with shock.

"Henry Daniel Mills. You will not continue to drink until you are of legal age. And if I found out you have been…"

"I'm an adult now. You can't tell me what to do," he said defiantly, scowling at her.

"Hold your tongue! You will  _not_ speak to your mother that way!"

Sticking his tongue out with a grin, he grabbed his tongue between his thumb and index finger.

"Go to your room."

"Fine!" he shouted, then stood quickly, nearly falling down as he slammed the chair against hard against the table with a 'bang' and stumbled up the stairs to his room.

Regina held her head in her hands and shut her eyes, surprised by his aggressive conduct and excessively worried about her son and his behavior at college, where she couldn't keep an eye on him.  _I shouldn't have given him wine._ She sighed and rubbed her temples, regretting allowing him to drink.

That night, she couldn't sleep. In fact, she laid awake for hours, reading with the bedside table light on, until she heard a knock at her bedroom door.

"Mom?"

Her face flushed as her thoughts flashed back to the night before he'd left for school, which had started the same way.

"What is it, Henry?"

She sounded slightly irritated, still bothered by the aggression he'd displayed when he'd slammed the chair against the table before storming out of the dining room, but what she was really feeling was anxiety as the pit in her stomach twisted violently.

"Can I come in?"

"I'm… I'm not dressed," she lied, wanting to avoid conversation while she was in her nightgown.

"Mom. Please. I know you're dressed."

She never slept naked, so he was pretty sure that he was right and that she was just trying to avoid him, so he added, "I know you're mad at me, but I'm really sorry. I shouldn't have acted like that."

Regina paused, then asked, "And?"

"And… I shouldn't have drank at school. I'm sorry."

"And?"

"And I won't do it again until I'm old enough, okay? I can't promise I won't party, but I promise I won't drink. Can I please just come in?"

She stood up slowly, creating a few moments of silence as she walked to the door and opened it carefully. Her heart stopped when she saw him standing there without a shirt.

"You… You should be asleep," Regina stammered, her eyes raking over his body.

He didn't miss the way her gaze had traveled south. He noticed immediately, and his own cheeks grew warm.

"I just want to talk. I don't want you to be mad at me. I really am sorry."

"It's alright, Henry. Go back to bed."

"I want… I want to…"

But he couldn't say it. He knew that after the events that had happened before he left for school, she wouldn't want him in her bed. But all he wanted was to be near his mother, especially when he was so scared that she was upset with him.

"I'm just worried about you, Henry. I'm not mad. I just don't want you to get hurt."

"Are you sure you're not mad?"

"I'm sure I'm not mad."

"Then can I… Can I come in?"

What he was really asking, more than he was asking to 'talk,' was to sleep in her bed. She hesitated, sensing this and remembering the way it had gone last time.

"I don't… I don't think it's a good idea."

"Can we just talk then?"

"What do you want to talk about at one o'clock in the morning?"

"Anything?"

"What?"

"I can't sleep. I was scared you were mad."

"Well, I'm not mad. Go back to sleep, Henry."

"I can't go back to sleep if I wasn't asleep."

"Henry."

"Please, Mom…"

With a sigh, she nodded her head and beckoned him inside, then shut the door behind them. After making herself comfortable under the covers, she looked over at him and watched as he sat down beside her, leaning against the headboard.

"Is there something else that's bothering you?"

"What? No…"

But as his eyes dropped to her chest, he knew he needed to deal with his desires before they got the better of him. But it wasn't like he could talk to her about it. What would he say, anyway?

"Henry?"

"It's nothing. I just… I missed you."

"Oh, honey… I missed you too."

"Really?"

"Yes, of course! I'm surprised you missed me. Aren't you having fun there?"

"I… I want to come home, Mom."

"No way. Absolutely not. Don't even say that."

"Mom. I'm not ready for college. I want to come home."

"You are perfectly ready for college, young man! You graduated top of your class! You're mature and smart and handsome and perfect! There is nothing you can't do. Do  _not_ give up on this."

 _Handsome?_ she scolded herself.  _What the fuck is wrong with you?_

"You… You think I'm handsome?"

_Oh, shit._

"Of… Of course I do, Henry. You're my son…"

Swallowing hard, he nodded and said, "Yeah. You have to say that."

"I don't have to. It's just true."

Henry hesitated as once again, his eyes dropped to his mother's chest. This time, she saw and immediately felt herself grow warm. She was shocked to find desire in his eyes, and it scared her. She hadn't been looked at like that in ages, and it made butterflies erupt in her stomach.

"I love you, Mom."

"I… I love you too, Henry."

He tried hard to fight it, but the tears came fast and strong, pouring from his eyes and dripping down his chin and onto his lap.

"Oh, honey," his mother cooed, sitting up and wiping his tears away, letting her thumbs linger on his cheeks.

When she saw him blush – surely, it was just because he was upset – she turned red herself and looked away, but didn't remove her hands as they slid down slightly to cup his face in her hands. As she finally looked up and pressed her lips to his forehead, her own eyes began to water, and her son continued to cry silently. At least he wasn't sobbing. Seeing him that way crushed her, and she would do anything she could to take his pain away. When her lips pressed against his skin, his eyes fell closed, and he sucked in a slow, steady breath.

"That's it, darling. Deep breaths. It's gonna be alright."

He nodded, but the knot that formed in his throat hurt badly, and it made him wonder where this flood of emotions was coming from. Until he'd left for college, he'd always been able to bottle his feelings. Since he'd left, they'd become overwhelming, and he'd regularly found himself crying in the bathroom stalls at school. Now, he was crying in front of his mother. How humiliating. She must have though he was such a child. So immature. So pathetic.

But when she pulled away, he saw that she was crying too, and it made him feel a small wave of relief. At least he wasn't the only one who was overwhelmed by the distance.

"I miss you so much," he told her, sniffling.

"I missed you too, honey. But I'm right here."

Hearing this, the crash of emotions took over, and Henry fell into his mother's arms, holding her tightly in his strong arms. At first, she was surprised, but she returned the embrace and held him close. When he pressed himself fully against her, though, she felt her stomach drop. Hearing the sob escape him was enough to distract her though.

"Don't cry, baby boy," she whispered.

 _Baby boy._ His heart skipped a beat, hearing her call him that. Something about it gave him butterflies and nearly made him nauseous. He'd always be her baby boy, he told himself. He'd always be her son.

Her son. He scolded himself silently for the sinful thoughts he'd been having and squeezed her tighter. She was his mother, and he was sick.

"I'm so sorry," he sobbed, unable to hold back the confession.

"Don't, honey. It's perfectly okay to cry."

"No. Not about that…"

_Shit. I shouldn't have even brought it up._

"Henry, don't. Please, don't."

But his hands fell to her hips, resting on the silky fabric of the deep red nightgown that hugged her figure. When he locked her in an intense gaze, Regina saw something flash in his eyes, but she chose to ignore it. It was his turn to comfort her as she wiped her own eyes, and he pressed his lips firmly against her cheek. Then, he told himself to pull away. Ordered himself to do so. Threatened himself. Still, he couldn't do it. Couldn't bring himself to move. Instead, he let his lips linger near her skin until he felt her body shiver beneath his hands. Of course, this lit him on fire, and his stomach dropped when he realized that she was reacting to him.

"Mom…"

But Regina's reply was caught in her throat, and she couldn't speak, so she just stared at him as he pulled away. Again, he leaned back in, this time kissing her other cheek. Then, he leaned in even closer, his hands slipping behind her and pressing lightly into the small of her back.

"I love you, Mom," he whispered.

As soon as she felt his breath warm on her ear and on her neck, Regina thought she might throw up and immediately leaned back. At first, Henry was a little surprised. Then, he was embarrassed and ashamed of himself. He shouldn't have gotten that close to her. But his hands were still behind her, and when she leaned back, it increased the pressure on her back and held her still. She remained close to him, and he looked into her eyes once again.

"Mom?"

"I… I love you too, Henry…"

She was still crying a little, but not as hard as she had been.

Without thinking – he seemed to be having flashes of inhibition and flashes of impulse taking over – he pressed his lips to her forehead and left them there. This time, his hands slid up her sides, then moved to cup her face in his hands.

"Don't cry, mama," he whispered.

"Henry…"

When his thumbs brushed the tears from her cheeks, her stomach dropped again.

"I love you," he said again.

He wasn't sure why he couldn't stop saying it. Maybe she wasn't sure if he did or not. He needed her to be sure.

Again, he told her, "I love you, Mom."

The more he said it, the more heat spread through Regina's body. Eventually, once her tears finally dried, he slid his hands back down her sides and rested them on her hips. He shouldn't have touched her that way. He knew that. But the rush of her body so close to his meant he couldn't stop.

"We should sleep," she blurted, pushing his hands away.

"Mom…"

"Sleep, Henry."

With a sigh, he replied, "Alright."

He fell asleep quickly, but Regina stayed awake again, watching his chest rise and fall. This time, it was bare, and she couldn't help but stare at the ripples in his figure, especially since he had the covers pushed down to his hips. Eventually, she did fall asleep.

This didn't last long, though. Soon, she woke to the feeling of Henry's hand sliding over her abdomen, just like it had the night before he'd left for school, and it immediately set her on fire. His fingers gripped a tiny bit of the fabric of her nightgown in his fist, and it made Regina shiver. No matter how hard she tried, she couldn't control her body, and the wetness between her thighs pooled until she couldn't ignore it.

"Fuck.  _Fuck,"_ she whispered to herself, not loudly enough to wake her son.

But she couldn't push his hand away, especially when he released his grip and brushed her gently with his fingertips. The teasing sensation burst through her and only made things worse. Just as she looked over at her, though, he rolled onto his side and put his head on her breast, nuzzling lightly. Just as she was about to try to wiggle away, he slid his hand up her side, then down again.

For the first time, she noticed how big his hands were.

When he mumbled, "Mom," her heart stopped again.

"Oh, God," she groaned, knowing full well where this was going.

But suddenly, she noticed tears on his cheeks again, and she allowed her gut instinct to take over as she stroked the tears away and left her hand on his cheek.

"Mmm," he mumbled. "Mom…"

"It's okay, baby boy," she whispered. "I'm-"

But he shifted then and rolled closer, curling his body around her and sliding his thigh over hers. Unfortunately for Regina, the friction on his crotch was enough to harden him, but not enough to wake him up, and when he gently moved his hips forward, it only made things worse.

She gasped when she felt him growing against her, and gasped once more when he said, "Mom," again.

She wanted to push him away. At least, her head told her to. Her body, on the other hand… That was begging for him. She thought of the way he'd slipped his hand in his shorts the night before he left and blushed brighter, starting to sweat from the vivid memory that made her ache for him. So instead of pushing him away, she found her hand disobeying her as it rested on his hip and gave a gentle squeeze.

He rocked forward again, clearly trying to get more pressure on his crotch, and it worked, to the point where he let out a low grunt. With her hand on his hip, he brushed his hand over her abdomen again, and Regina felt the heat coiling in her belly as her thighs clenched. She tried to ignore the burning, but the fire refused to extinguish. Just when she thought she might say his name to wake up, he moved.

Definitely still asleep, he rolled until he was fully on top of her, one leg on each side of her thigh, and rocked against her. Regina could feel how hard he was getting, and the feeling of his erection pressing against her leg made her heart race and her mouth water with want.

"Mom," he moaned, shocking her out of her stupor.

When he grunted and started to grind a little bit harder, she finally managed to choke out, "Henry."

This woke him, and as soon as he realized the position he was in – and how fucking hard he was – he gasped and scrambled away, crying, "Oh, my God! Fuck! I'm so-"

As he knelt beside her, just before he covered his crotch, Regina couldn't help but admire just how large the bulge was.

"You've gotten so big," she said, the words falling from her lips without her permission.

His eyes widened as he covered himself with his hands, but the pressure on his dick made him ache even more, and he stared up and down, his gaze traveling from his mother's full, red lips to her full, supple breasts.

"Henry," she breathed, staring at him and his chiseled abs. "You… You don't have to be embarrassed…"

"Are you kidding me?!" he snapped. "I'm… I'm fucking…" But the strain from the fabric tightening over his cock made him groan and tilt his head back as he whimpered, "Ah, fuck."

Again, tears poured down his cheeks, this time caused by the intense embarrassment he was feeling and the shame that overwhelmed him. What was worse was that he was barely able to stop his hand from moving. All he wanted was to jerk himself into an orgasm. To make the thoughts stop. To get some relief.

No. That wasn't true. All he wanted was to bury his cock in her pussy. To make her wet enough to take him. To pump into her until he came.

 _I'm going to Hell,_ he thought, squeezing his eyes shut and hating himself for the thoughts that were completely taking over.

"Henry Daniel Mills," Regina whispered, sitting up and crawling over to him, kneeling in front of him until they were close enough for their knees to press together. "Open your eyes."

His eyes snapped open as he obeyed her, unable to tell her no or deny her order, and he was shocked to find her smiling.

Moments before, she was in the same boat as he was, hating herself for the sin of her thoughts and her desires. But seeing her baby boy crying… That changed everything. And she'd do anything to stop his tears and take away his shame. And if he was feeling it too… Which she couldn't deny anymore… Then at least she wasn't alone. Now that she was looking at him hard near her for the third time, she couldn't write it off to hormones anymore. He was turned on.  _She_ was turning him on. She was getting him hard.

She was trying to calm herself, but this last thought only made things worse, and she felt a fresh wave of fluids coating her thighs. She'd never been so wet. Never had she ever felt so many waves of intense desire consuming her fully. But here he was – her son – working her nearly into a frenzy. And here he was, hard in front of her, hiding his erection from her, embarrassed to admit his desires.

"What do you want?" she finally asked him, cupping his face in her hands. "Tell your mother what you want."

His mouth fell open, but he was unable to speak. What was he supposed to say? "I want to touch you"? "I want you to let me taste you"? "I want to fuck you"? No. He couldn't say that. What if she kicked him out? What if she disowned him? She was probably going to do that anyway. He was disgusting. He was-

"My sweet Henry. Tell your mother what you want."

"I… Mom…"

Slowly, Regina slid her hands down his bare sides and rested them on his hips, lightly pressing her thumbs into the bone there. The pressure so close to his crotch made his cock ache.

"Tell me, angel."

"Mom… It hurts…"

"What hurts, baby boy?"

 _Baby boy._ Henry swallowed hard and shook his head to clear his mind (which, of course, didn't work).

"My… This…"

"This?"

"G-Going to school… W-Without you," he said, back-tracking and choosing to lie to get out of the confession he knew that she wanted.

"Don't lie to me, Henry Daniel," Regina said sternly. "Tell me."

"Mom," he choked out, trying not to sob.

Sensing his panic, his mother gently brushed her thumbs over his abdomen, which only served to make him shiver. When she looked down, she saw his hands clenched into fists, no longer covering his erection, which was quickly growing. He  _was_ big. Even through his shorts, she could see it. Of course, she realized, he was talking about his want. His fantasies. His hard-on.

"It's okay, baby. It's okay."

"No, it's not. I… I… You're my mom!"

"I know. I know. But you don't have to be ashamed. Not about anything. Not around me."

"But I'm… Fuck," he gasped, as she pressed her hands flat against his rippling abs, which were clenched and tightened from the heightened stimulation.

"But nothing, young man. You don't have to be ashamed of anything around me. You can tell your mother anything and everything. Do you understand? There's nothing you have to be embarrassed about. Everyone has fantasies, Henry, and that's okay."

"Not about their mothers!" he cried. "Aren't you disgusted with me?"

"How could I be?"

"What do you mean?"

"Come here, Henry."

He moved a little closer, sitting up a little more as his mother took his shaking hand and guided it between her legs.

"Oh, my fucking God," Henry gasped, his fingertips touching the inside of her thigh where her wetness had dripped. "Mom."

" _Everyone_  has fantasies, Henry…"

"You… You have fantasies about me?"

He looked as shocked as he felt, and Regina appreciated the reaction. His innocence was sexy. Alluring. And it drove her mad.

She ignored his question, though, and asked, "Henry… Are you a virgin?"

"Mom!"

"You can tell me anything, Henry. And of all things, you shouldn't be embarrassed about that. Not after getting an erection in front of me."

Immediately, he blushed and turned away, but she quickly turned his face back and looked into his eyes.

"Are you a virgin?" she repeated.

He paused first, but answered, "Y-Yes."

This earned a smile from his mother. She hated that it made her feel good, but it did. The fact that no one had claimed her son's first time. The fact that he was still her innocent little boy. The fact that no one had had a chance to ruin his first time.

"Stupid. I know," he mumbled.

"What? No. Honey, no. Your first time should be special. If you wait, you're more likely to have it with the right person."

"I… I want it to be you. I want you to be my first time," he blurted, then instantly regretted his words.

How could he have said that out loud? Again, shame filled him and made his stomach turn. Just when he thought he might throw up, she lifted his chin slightly and moved her face closer, hovering her lips in front of his.

"Are you sure?" she whispered, but suddenly, her voice was lower… Seductive.

He nodded vigorously as his heart raced, then whimpered, "It hurts."

"I can make it stop. If you want me to."

"I want you to. Please.  _Please._ "

"Okay, baby boy. I'll make it stop."

"I… I d-don't really… I don't know… how to… I don't know what to do…"

"Oh, sweetheart," Regina sighed happily, resting her forehead against his and staring into his bright eyes. "I'll show you."

This made his stomach drop. The thought of his mother telling him what to do in bed… It was too much.

When she slid her hand down from his collarbone to the waistband of his shorts, he whimpered, "Mom."

"Lie back, baby boy."

 _Baby boy._ His head spun as he followed her instructions, leaning back against the pillows.

"I'm going to take your shorts off, okay?"

She wasn't sure why she was suddenly so confident. She supposed it was because he was so hard. And it was all for her. He was hard for  _her._

When he nodded his head, she used practiced, graceful control to curl her fingers into the waistband of his shorts – only his shorts – and slid them down past his ankles, giving her an even better view of his bulge. Next, she straddled his legs and lifted her nightgown up to her hips, leaving her exposed from the waist down. Looking down to see the dark curls between her legs, Henry groaned, his hips straining to make contact with any part of her.

"Does it hurt?" she asked, knowing full well he was suffering.

" _Yes._ "

"I'm about to make you feel so fucking good, Henry."

" _Please_."

Next, Regina rolled her hips forward, surprising him with intense friction as she rubbed his covered shaft along her slit, stimulating her clit as she moved.

"Mmm," she moaned. "You're so big, Henry."

"I am?"

"Mhmm. You feel so good."

Again, he groaned at her words, lifting his hips again, this time getting the increased pressure and friction he was seeking, and giving it to his mother in return.

She responded by letting out a quick, quiet, "Nnngh... Henry."

"Mom," he sighed, as he felt her rock forward again.

Somehow knowing what to do, he lifted his hips up to meet her gentle movements each time, until they'd worked up a steady rhythm that was driving them both mad.

"Ah!" he cried suddenly, as she ground her hips down in a circle, harder than before, rubbing his cock against her clit and feeling the fabric of his boxer-briefs dragging over it.

When he jerked his hips up, involuntarily breaking the rhythm, Regina quickly said, "No, baby. Don't."

"Mom," he cried. "I need… I need-"

"Shh, baby," his mother whispered softly, stroking his hair away from his forehead, feeling his sweat wet her palm. "You will. Just not yet."

"When?" he whined. "Please. Please. Mom, I need to. It feels too good."

As she rocked forward one more time and felt her own walls clenching in preparation for what was to come next, she also felt his body shudder.

"No, baby, don't."

" _Please._ "

When he jerked his hips up again, she pushed down on them to hold him still and sternly ordered him to stop.

He let out a desperate whine as she dismounted him and removed the pressure on his crotch that had been so intoxicating.

"I want to give you more."

He looked up at her, saw the lust in her eyes, and tensed in anticipation. His mother's next move was to rub her hands over the bulge in his boxer-briefs, then to curl her fingers around the waistband.

"Are you ready?" she asked, looking into his eyes, earning an eager nod from her son.

"Okay."

He gasped as the fabric was dragged over his crotch, then gasped again when his cock sprung free. Pausing, Regina stared at his length, which was standing erect for her, hard and ready. Leaning down, she kissed the tip of it, then swirled her tongue around it, earning a cry from her son.

"Mom!"

"Henry."

She smirked up at him, then took him into her mouth and sucked gently, causing him to pump his hips up as he fucked her mouth. When she pulled her mouth away, though, he whined.

"Mom…"

But she was straddling his lap again, this time guiding his hands to her hips and moving them up, signaling him to remove her nightgown, which he did eagerly. Once it was removed, he stared up at her full, supple breasts, then moved his hands to cup them both.

"Mom," he breathed, squeezing.

"Yeah, baby boy… That's it. A little harder."

He obeyed, this time pinching her nipples until she gasped, jerking slightly. He smiled at this, loving that he was finally getting a reaction from her for a change. When he stopped pinching them and simply kneaded her breasts with his palms, she calmed slightly and looked down at his cock, which was pressed against her belly. She almost couldn't believe just how hard he was. Loving the feeling, she reached down and cupped his balls in her hand and fondled them, making sure to adjust her touch until her son was gasping.

"Do you like that?" Regina asked him, smiling down at him.

" _Yes_."

When she used her other hand to grip the base of his cock, he jerked his hips up and let out a soft cry. Hearing this pushed her to the edge – she loved the sounds he was making – so she moved up on her knees and positioned herself above his erection.

"Ready?"

Instead of nodding, he gripped her hips and gently pulled her down until the tip of his cock was pressed against her entrance. As she lowered herself onto his length and felt how wide he was, they both moaned.

"Good boy," she breathed, rolling her hips forward once he was fully buried inside her cunt. "Just like that."

Henry sighed a breathy, "Mom," before reaching up to grope her breasts again.

But she moved his hands back down to her hips and told him, "Rock me forward. Work up a rhythm. Go steady."

Swallowing hard, he nodded and pulled her hips forward, gasping when he felt his cock sliding along her inner channel.

"Mom," he whimpered. "God, you're so fucking tight."

"Keep going, baby boy."

He groaned at this, loving the sound of the words on her lips.

"You like when I call you that," she observed with a sly smile, rolling her hips forward as he pulled her up.

"Yes," he confessed.

She was surprised when she felt him pulling her down instead of forward, and she gasped at the sensation of his cock going just a bit deeper. She was even more surprised when he lifted his hips slightly. How did he know to do that? Regina blushed as her breaths started to come heavy and fast. She took the hint, though, and began to bounce on his cock.

"Mom!" he screamed, when her movements got harder and she began to speed up.

"Baby boy," she moaned. "That's my boy. Fuck me."

He tried to lift his hips again, but he felt a sudden weight on them, holding him down as his mother fell forward, catching herself by pressing her hands flat against his chest. He wanted to move again, to thrust into her, but he was frantic with pleasure, and his body was shaking as she changed tactics and started rocking her hips forward again. He wasn't hitting her G-spot, though, and nothing was touching her clit, so she knew she couldn't come. Dying for release, she sucked in a breath and pulled off his cock, dragging her nails down his chest, not hard enough to draw blood.

"Mom," he groaned. "Please."

"On top of me. Now."

Heart thumping, driven by the order, he grabbed her by the hips and flipped them, pinning her against the mattress with his own hips.

"Clit," she pleaded. "Please."

He obeyed once more – dying to hear her call him a 'good boy' again – and gripped his length, guiding it forward until the tip was rubbing against the sensitive bundle of nerves between her legs. He rubbed her like that, over and over, with his shaft, sliding it up and down, until she was whimpering loudly. When her hips started shaking, he knew it was working, but the longer he did this, the more he doubted that this was enough.

"More?" he asked, sliding his hand down from her collarbone, between her breasts, and down to her crotch, rubbing her clit with his thumb.

"Please," she gasped, feeling the pressure and stimulation shocking her body.

"How?"

"Inside me."

He was relieved at this, his cock aching hard between his legs, and slowly guided the head of his length to her entrance. This time, he pushed in much more slowly, and when he reached the base of his cock, he pressed harder, burying himself as deep as he could, causing her to cry out. He still wasn't hitting the spot though, and he could tell, because as loudly as she was moaning, it wasn't enough. But he felt the sudden need to tease her, so he pulled almost completely out of her core, then pushed back in at an achingly slow pace, causing her to writhe beneath him. She cried out his name twice when he started to pull away again. This time, he did pull all the way out.

"Henry!" his mother whined. "Please, baby boy. I need you."

It was then that he pushed himself back in, his cock deep inside her again, and started to thrust. Knowing he was about to come from the tightness of her pussy, but not wanting to come before her, he tried to think of something to get her closer to the edge. What he came up with turned out to be exactly what she needed. He lifted her legs over his shoulders, expertly, as though he'd done it a hundred times, and continued to thrust, a little harder.

That was it. That was her G-spot.

"Right there, baby boy. Right there!"

"Ughhh," he groaned, and as she started to shake again, his body shuddered against her.

He pushed himself closer to her, making their bodies touch as much as possible, and he worked himself into a rhythm of fast, hard thrusts that hit the perfect spot inside her every time.

"God, please. Please. Please," she whimpered, begging him not to stop.

But he was so close. So close. Too close to stop.

"Shit!" he cried. "Shit! I'm gonna-"

"Yes, Henry!" Regina shouted, lifting her hips to encourage him to keep going. "Come inside me!"

She knew he wanted to pull out, but that he might not be able to in time. But she needed him. Needed him to fill her. Needed to fill his seed pouring from her cunt, onto her thighs, mixing with her own come.

"Mom!" Henry screamed, frantically jerking into her as the pressure built in his balls, threatening to explode inside her. "Mommy. Mommy."

 _Mommy._ That was it. That was too much. Regina's walls contracted around him, pulsing and squeezing him even tighter inside her cunt, and even though his instinct was to pull out, he couldn't do it. The clenching of her pussy around his length made it impossible not to come.

He cried, "Mommy," one more time before a final shudder wracked his body and shot semen from the tip of his cock into his mother's core. The ribbons of come coated her walls as he continued to thrust into her, wanting to make it last as long as possible. Of course, his ended before hers. Regina's lasted for what felt like a long time, longer than any of her other orgasms ever had, and she kept lifting her hips to meet his as he moved, her body shaking, until she went limp beneath him.

He didn't pull out when his cock got soft inside her. Instead, he savored the sensation of his come dripping out of her and coating their thighs.

"Mom," he breathed, dropping his head to her shoulder.

She was breathing heavily too, desperately trying to fill her lungs.

She whispered, "Baby boy," as she stroked his hair back and kissed the top of his head, making him melt completely into her.

They caught their breath slowly, and once they did, Regina moved her hands to his shoulder blades and dragged her nails down his back. This made him shiver, and the stimulation caused his body to jerk.

"I love you," she whispered, feeling him nearly jump.

"I love you too, Mom."

Sighing happily, she pressed her hands against his back to push him tighter against her body and said, "You haven't called me Mommy since you were eight."

"I…I…"

He hadn't thought about it. It had slipped out as he was comeming. He couldn't help it, really. It just… happened. But now that he was thinking about it, he was embarrassed. It was a childish thing to say, especially while he was comeming inside his mother.

"It's okay, baby boy. I… I liked it."

"Really?" he asked, lifting his head to look into her eyes.

"Yes."

"Are you sure it was okay?"

"It made me come harder…"

He stared at her then, just trying to take in her words. He was also trying to process what had just happened between them. He'd just made his mother come. He'd shot his own come inside her. He'd-

Henry shivered in his mother's arms, replaying the scene that had just unfolded between them in his mind. He almost couldn't believe it. Her mouth on his cock. Her tongue on the head of it. His dick buried inside her. Him thrusting hard into her pussy. Her crying out for him, calling him her, 'baby boy.' He wasn't sure which was the best part, but he knew he'd never forget the face she'd made while they were coming, and the way her orgasm had gripped and squeezed him into his climax.

At last, he relaxed again and told her softly, "That was so fucking good."

"Good first time?"

"Perfect. I… I wouldn't have wanted it with anyone else."

This made Regina blush as she took in what her son had just told her. As she thought about it, she realized even more how much she'd loved it when he'd moaned, 'Mommy.' Although she knew there was something very sick about this, it didn't stop her arousal from pooling between her legs again.

He felt her get slick again and lifted his head to look at her.

"Mom?"

"Y-Yes?"

"You're… You're getting wet again."

"I… I know…"

"Do you want to go again?"

"Can you? Are you ready?"

"Yeah."

"Already?"

"Let's find out."

Guiding her hand down to his crotch, he wrapped her hand around the base of his cock and pulled it out of her core, then helped her stroke him. It helped that he was more than slick from her fluids. It felt so good, so hot, to have her come all over him. He wanted to taste it, so when she started stroking him on her own, he pulled his hand away and pushed his fingers into his mouth and sucked on them.

"W-What are you doing?" his mother asked, stopping her movements and staring as he licked her come off his fingers.

"Tasting you," he replied with a smile. "And you taste amazing."

"You're tasting you too."

"I like it. I like our come all mixed together like this…"

Henry looked down between them at their glistening thighs and smirked.

"I…"

"Come on," Henry said slowly, moving her hand for her again, then putting her hand around the base of his cock and squeezing hard.

"Doesn't that hurt?" Regina asked anxiously, feeling how tightly his hand was gripping hers, and how hard she was gripping him.

"N-No… Feels…" he gasped. "Feels good."

He was usually rough when he got himself off, jerking frantically. Moving slowly was new to him, but he loved the way it drove her crazy. He knew she liked it by the way she'd moaned for him as he teased her. But he was ready for more. He wanted it hard. He wanted it rough. Wanted to see what she could give him.

"Come on," he pressed. "Please, Mama." When she hesitated, only stroking him gently, he cooed, "Mommy."

Body shocked and shivering from the word, she gripped him hard and pulled, jerking him with a firm fist. She was unsure, not wanting to hurt him, but when he let out a low, deep moan, she was encouraged, and kept going. As she jerked him off, he rocked himself into her hand. When she felt his jerks start to grow more frantic, just as they'd done when he was about to come the first time, Regina stopped.

"Wait," she whispered, lowering her lips to his neck and sucking lightly. He moaned at this, so she added, "I have something else to show you."

Raising an eyebrow, he pushed her hand away and waited.

When she turned around and laid down on her stomach, his heart stopped, but it was kick started again when she lifted her ass in the air and turned to smile at him, saying, "C'mere, baby boy. Get behind me."

He followed her orders, positioning himself behind her, his hardened cock pressing between her ass cheeks. When she didn't move, he slid his hands over her back, then bent over and kissed her shoulder blade, making her shiver. He loved it when he got a reaction, so he dragged his nails down her skin until she let out a soft cry. Then, he groped her ass in his hands and squeezed.

"Slap it," she said.

He was surprised, but again, he followed her orders, bringing his hand back and swinging it forward until he heard the noise of his skin connecting with hers and the sound of her crying out. Hearing this made his cock even harder, and he pushed his hips forward, rubbing himself between her legs, up against her entrance.

"In me," Regina ordered, reaching back to grip his hip and pull him forward.

This caused the tip of his cock to slip into her cunt, and it earned a loud groan from both of them as he pushed it deeper.

"Oh, fuck," he moaned. "Mom."

"Fuck me, Henry."

Sucking in a breath to steady himself, he pulled back, then pushed forward, using a slow rhythm at first, until she started to breathe heavily. Only then did he speed up and increase the pressure of his thrusts. Soon, she was gasping and moaning louder, louder than the first time, and the sound of his balls slapping against her skin filled Henry's ears, intoxicating him.

"That's it, baby boy. Don't stop. More."

Henry obliged quickly, slamming his length into her with every thrust, going as deep as he could as he gripped her hips to hold her against him every time he moved. She was grinding back against him every time, and it was driving him crazy, until she cried out again, and he felt the familiar tensing of her walls around his stiff, pulsing cock.

"Come on," he groaned, still thrusting. "Come for me, Mommy."

"Yes. Yes. Henry,  _yes_."

He wasn't stopping, even after her body spasmed and she collapsed. He relaxed on top of her, still rocking his hips forward and moving his cock back and forth as her orgasm rolled to a stop. He wasn't done though. He was still hard, still aching, still in pain.

"Mommy," he whispered, pleading with her. "I need more."

After a few moments of heavy breathing, his mother replied, "Tell Mommy what you want."

Henry breathed a quiet confession of, "I want to come inside you again," and slid his hands up and down her back.

Only when she nodded did he rock his hips forward to move inside her.

"Nnng," he moaned. "So tight. So good."

"I can come again," Regina told him breathlessly. "Keep going."

"Oh, God. Please." She resumed grinding circles around his cock as he moved inside her, gasping for breath, until he implored, "Come for me. Come for me."

"Make Mommy come, baby boy," she gasped. "Fuck me."

"Ah, fuck. Fuck. I'm gonna… Gonna come…"

"Keep going. Don't stop."

Even as the waves of orgasm shot through him, Henry fought the urge to collapse and continued to thrust for her, needing her to orgasm, needing to feel her come soaking his cock before he pulled out again. Needing to hear her scream.

" _Shit!_  Henry!" she finally cried, jerking back against him.

Hearing this, he slammed into her harder and poured his stream of come inside her cunt as her walls convulsed around him and he screamed, "Mommy! Fuck! Yes!"

"That's it, baby. Come. Come inside me!"

He finished hard and fast, his body shuddering again as the two of them melted into a pile on the bed.

"Was that okay?" Henry finally asked, after a long bout of silence.

"Your cock is so good, Henry. You're so good."

"I tried."

"You succeeded. I haven't come like that in ages."

He bit his lip, feeling a wave of jealousy flood him as he thought of his mother's face twisted in pleasure as someone else's cock filled her.

"Hey," she said, sensing the tension. "Don't be jealous. When I said, 'in ages,' I meant never."

"Really?"

"Really, baby boy. Only you have been able to make me come like that."

"Good. That's what I wanted."

Slowly, Regina kissed his lips and pressed him closer, then told him, "I love you."

He said it back, then dropped his lips to her neck, sucking until she was squirming beneath him, worked up again, but exhausted and not quite ready to try for another orgasm.


End file.
